


DNA #5

by ATYUE



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATYUE/pseuds/ATYUE





	DNA #5

5.

他们此时是不理智的，朔间凛月早已被朔间零的气味冲昏了头脑，在亲吻时就已经将自己剥个精光，跪坐在床上等待他兄长的光临。他不愿意也没有力气睁开眼睛，生怕在看到朔间零脸的时候理智会让他为自己刚才的举动感到羞耻，连享受快感时都带着痛苦。

朔间零的手环在朔间凛月的腰上，在他离开的这段时间里自己的弟弟又瘦了不少，几乎是皮肤包着肋骨——这使朔间零的愧疚感加倍了，这种情感在分泌时剥离了他的性欲，快感因为愧疚而减半，他只想看着朔间凛月，将他的人从头到脚看个遍，将这几年的时间全部补回来。

他指引着朔间凛月一颗一颗的将自己纽扣解开，那双手对比起朔间零的小的可怜，是大户人家没有干过任何家务活的少爷的手——光滑细腻，没有一个茧子。骨节因为瘦而分明，能清楚的看到微微发红的皮肤下青蓝色的血管，颤抖着缓慢的行动着，似是不解为什么到了这种时候朔间零还要为难手的主人。朔间凛月说不出一句完整的话，他就拿行动来表示对朔间零的渴求，他拿屁股磨蹭他兄长的大腿，手指在解扣子时蹭过人的胸膛。他对情爱方面的是一知半解，仅仅是听那群老家伙讲到要通过这种方式繁衍生息，可正是这稚嫩的动作取悦了朔间零，朔间凛月的懵懂激起的不仅是朔间零对他性兴奋，还有对这比自己小的人的保护欲，对他们将来的想象，以及与血缘有关的亲情——他早就将伦理道德抛到脑后了。

“凛月。”朔间零叫他的名字，怀里的人便颤抖着，像献祭般的再次把自己的唇瓣交给他的兄长。他们俩的脸庞都湿漉漉的，是朔间凛月生疏且迷乱的吻将朔间零的脸亲了个遍，到处都留下口水和红痕，朔间零也不介意的再将这些津液贴回去。光是这样的亲吻就使朔间凛月下身那东西就颤颤巍巍的站了起来，这是雌化的结果，即使计划没有完整实施也让朔间凛月敏感的可以。朔间零的吻顺着他的上唇到人中，鼻尖，眼角，睫毛，眉心，太阳穴，颧骨，耳廓，耳垂，下巴尖，他将所有能标记的地方都留下了自己的印子，再顺着下巴尖亲吻朔间凛月的脖颈。朔间凛月的魂现出的耳朵毛绒绒的，耳尖微微发烫，换作平时猫科动物发烫绝不是什么好迹象，但朔间零知道此时是因为他们两人的身体都被情欲烧热了。脖颈这重中之重的地方更是烫人，朔间零似乎能闻到内里的血液的香甜，和自己有几分相似，轻而易举的就能在下一秒被完全魂现的他给咬断。

也许是由于皮肤太薄红血丝太多的缘故，每一个轻薄的吻都能在朔间凛月的皮肤上留下位置，到了胸口处已是一片密密麻麻似是过敏版的红印。朔间零觉得朔间凛月的胸脯有些微微发鼓，乳粒比起正常的男孩来说大了不少，他猜测这只是因为药物激素刺激的缘故，应该没有到实际改造的那一步，但这猜测仅仅存于他的脑中，他不敢也不愿意开口去问，怕刺激到这敏感的人。

那乳尖粉嫩的，挺立在雪白的胸脯上，此时被朔间零的牙尖与舌头蹂躏着，疼痛中给朔间凛月带了几分快感。朔间零坏意的刺激朔间凛月的侧腰，痒得朔间凛月颤抖着在人怀里动弹着想要躲避，却进一步被人揽入怀中。他喉咙里发出呜咽声，双手也不老实的伏在朔间零的肩上，一只腿放在朔间零的两腿之间磨弄着，能感受到自己兄长下身也硬得不行。他们由一开始坐骑的姿势变成了仰躺着，朔间凛月平躺在床上胳膊环住朔间零的脖颈，任由人在自己身上随意舔舐，他此时没有力气也不想反抗，反而弓着身子迎合着朔间零。

朔间凛月的臀部在床单上摩擦着，那条黑色的尾巴甩来甩去，有时打在朔间零的大腿上有点疼——豹子的尾巴还是有力的。他比朔间零先意识到自己的臀缝间一片濡湿，粘粘乎乎的液体将床单浸的湿答答的——他下身流水了。意识到这一点的朔间凛月才恢复了一点神智，他说不清自己究竟发生了什么改变，甚至犹豫太过年幼，且被家族切断式的阻挡了一切性方面的知识，并不知道此刻自己后面的那口穴像女人的一样。朔间凛月只觉得羞耻，他不知道这究竟是雌化的后果还是自己与生俱来的欢迎着男人的进入，他本来也应该做男人，本来也应该处在朔间零的位置上。

朔间零继续向下舔弄，舌尖在朔间凛月的肚脐处打转，痒得朔间凛月将腰肢挺起来摇晃着，不知道是想要迎合还是摆脱，他嘴里终于能吐出几个字，但无非都是拒绝朔间零的意思。他大腿根颤抖着，却还是因为感到耻辱而合并，拒绝朔间零继续向下。朔间零的手上有弹吉他时留下的茧子，依旧是修长的，灵活的，在朔间凛月的皮肤上摩擦时却又带来几分酥麻的快感。当这双手终于游走到朔间凛月的侧臀和大腿外侧时终于遭到了拒绝，朔间凛月原本还是呈M字型打开的双腿突然合上了，无论朔间零怎么挑逗都不肯打开。朔间零自然知道自己的弟弟是害羞成如此，而当他探到濡湿的床单后却又知道这不仅是害羞，虽然雌化没有完全完成，可留下的激素却还是足够让他下面的穴眼有女性特征。朔间凛月拿胳膊挡住眼睛不敢让人看，尽管他不明白却也知道这肯定是什么不好的事。

“凛月，这是正常的。”朔间零还是撒了这样一个谎，他轻轻将朔间凛月挡着眼睛的胳膊移开，强行使人与自己对视，那双映着朔间零脸的眼睛里似乎已经有泪光闪烁了，说不上是因为快感还是伤心。

“这是正常的，凛月。”朔间零又重复了一遍：“下面这处这样的情况定是因为，因为…”他迟疑了两秒钟，在脑内搜索出一个合适的借口：“这定是因为汝和吾的血脉相连，太过相近，生来就会被对方所吸引，汝才会对吾的信息素作反应，这绝不是肮脏的事。”

“…如果我们生来相吸，你也会被我所吸引吗？”朔间凛月用了你，而不是哥哥。可这回朔间零没有迟疑，他说：“当然。”这两个字里包含了他对朔间凛月的爱，对此刻不安的弟弟的安抚，和这几年他在海外日复一日的思考：“把腿打开，凛月，吾会帮汝解决。”

他的手从大腿外侧滑进内侧，磨蹭着人大腿上的软肉，朔间凛月这才半信半疑的将双腿颤颤巍巍的打开了。大腿根部已经因为合并着磨弄所以湿了一片，朔间零接着光线看到自己弟弟后头那穴粉粉嫩嫩的流着半透明的液体一张一合着，他虽然刚安抚完人，心中还是被这淫秽的景象惊到了——这比女人的那处看起来还要情色。朔间凛月的手无力的在人的背上敲了两下，他下巴根到耳根子红了一大片：“你别看了！”

朔间零没让朔间凛月摆什么特别的姿势，第一次还是顺其自然的最好。他就用最普通的姿势相拥着给朔间凛月扩张，三根手指很快就被那湿漉漉的穴肉包裹了进去，收缩着邀请着更大的东西进来。朔间凛月也在他怀里稍有不老实的呻吟着，他此时又被情欲占了头脑，后穴尝到东西后又迫不及待的要更大的，身后的尾巴索求似的摇摆着，缠绕在朔间零的手臂上。他一条腿微微弯曲，膝盖也在朔间零的裆部摩擦，那性器隔着一层布料也是烫的，不敢想象到时这根是否能进入自己后面那处东西。这样一番下来反而是朔间凛月不好意思了，小时候和朔间零共浴洗澡也没少干，当时怎么就没看出来自己的兄长如此的天赋异禀。

朔间零让朔间凛月亲手帮他握着下面那处东西，自己操作着性器进入反而更不好意思了，他也找不准方向，刚刚进入了一个龟头便塞不进去更多，急得眼泪差点掉出来。朔间零只觉得性器前端被那软肉包裹着迎接着，在朔间凛月耳边用气声说：“如果疼的话就咬我的肩膀。”

他觉得长痛不如短痛，便在下一秒就整根没入，竟然比想象中的顺利很多——直到后来发现因为雌化的缘故，每次做完之后朔间凛月的后面都能恢复的完好如初——整根直接进入了最深处，且摩擦到朔间凛月的前列腺。光是进入这一下就让朔间凛月泄了身，并非喷射，而是前面那稚嫩的性器领口处流出些半透明的液体。快感和痛觉一起上了身，朔间凛月即使没有感到多痛也报复性的在朔间零的肩膀上留下了深深的牙印。等他适应了尺寸后朔间零还是不动弹，只能自己主动的动动脚尖小声的求人：“我可以了…你动一下…”

哀求过后朔间凛月就后悔了，只觉得体内那根抽插时次次都能磨过自己的敏感点，每次进入时都能带出淫靡的水声，尾巴不能控制的缠绕在两人的交合处，那痒意使自己淫秽的身体不断的收缩着，双腿盘在朔间零的身上。他嘴内只能吐出“不要”“舒服”还有一系列朔间凛月自己都不知道从哪里习得的淫秽字眼。每次都顶到最深处使他这敏感的身体很快的又达到了一个小高潮，只是两次前面那性器就颤抖着感觉射不出东西了，朔间凛月控制不住他脆弱的泪腺，他迷迷糊糊之间把夸和骂朔间零的话都说了个遍，眼泪一颗一颗的掉下来又被朔间零视为珍宝似地舔掉。朔间零边抽插着边用手掌揉捏着朔间凛月没有太多肉的臀瓣，整个臀部都被拍打的微微肿起，像是个水蜜桃一样发着熟烂的粉色。

他想在性爱中与朔间凛月冰释前嫌，他说：“凛月，称吾一声哥哥吧。”

朔间凛月却只是呻吟着，这雌化的药效使他又要去了，根本无暇关顾外界的声音，有几分神智使他坚持着不允许自己开口，将哥哥那两个字吞进肚子里。他只觉得自己此时已经在海面漂浮着，原本快要窒息的人被一个熟悉的温度从深海拉起。他又达到了一次高潮，整个人的皮肤都白里发粉，颤抖不停，穴肉更加努力的收缩着，朔间零也在里面泄了，温度稍高的液体和性器将朔间凛月的小腹撑的稍微有点鼓。朔间凛月只觉得原来做爱是这样舒服的事，他此刻才敢睁眼去看朔间零，却发现朔间零也在看他，两人就这样对视着，朔间凛月以为朔间零也应当认为此事是快乐的，可是那双眸里却带得是别样的情感。朔间零此时只感觉到对那群老化石的愤怒，为朔间凛月的以后感到悲伤，和对于兄长这个位置的疑问。这些情感融合在一起，被神智不清且年龄尚小的朔间凛月全部解读为不情愿——原来朔间零刚才的当然并非是真的，原来这种事只有跟爱的人做才会有快感，原来朔间零不爱他。

他们对视了半晌，朔间凛月才找到了一个问题，他问：“我会怀孕吗？”这个问题才说了一半就被朔间零炙热的吻堵了回去，他自己还并没有发泄完全，接下来的整夜已经从最开始的朔间零帮朔间凛月解决雌化问题变成朔间凛月解决朔间零的生理问题。不管朔间凛月求什么都不管用，他嗓子都喊哑了也没得到一丝休息——即使他确实是收获了快感。他在大脑里搜索一个通过密码，却将“哥哥”两个字排除在外。

记忆中朔间零在事后的清晨问他：“你还好吗？”这四个字和现实里电话中传来衣更真绪关切的：“你还好吗？”逐渐重叠在一起。朔间凛月摇头想将之前的那些事甩出脑外，回答：“我还好。”——他只会向幼驯染隐瞒关于他和朔间零的是，并在心里默默的忏悔了一下。


End file.
